Things change (Haymitch and Effie)
by Hayffie-Jedi-GamingGirl
Summary: (Haymitch and Effie) Time has past since the rebellion, some things remain the same, but, some have changed drastically. When Effie visits everyone, they are shocked by the change she has gone through. No one knows why she has changed, but, one will find out. Haymitch will. This could be the start of something romantic, But there is still fear to be dealt with. (Hayffie)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **A nice little fanfiction I wrote not too long ago. Set after MockingJay. I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are welcome.  
I own nothing, The amazing Hunger Games belongs to the amazing Suzanne Collins! :D 

**Things change. (Haymitch and Effie)**

Things had changed. Since the victory of the rebellion, everything had changed. We had taken over, there was no more war, no more games, something that the districts had dreamed of for so long, and yet, we still lived in a world of darkness. Our district had a new face, but it's past was all too clear. The grave in meadow remained with a surface of dirt. Hopefully, when fresh grass takes over, district twelve can begin their attempt to turn away from it's scarred past and hunt for a brighter future.

Some had already began there's, Katniss and Peeta, already expecting their first child, I'm happy, but I can't help feel jealously, the child can be born without worry, without the knowledge that they might not live past twelve. It will be born into safety. I often felt like that, I look at the new children of the district, I even felt the same way with my geese. They will live their lives never knowing how truly fortunate they are, they may live in this district, but they will never have to stand in a reaping, never watch a family get torn apart by a piece of paper. Never walk onto the stage, onto the train, into the capitol, into the arena, into their grave. They will never be able to comprehend what true pain and fear is. Never. They are lucky, I can only hope that they appreciate what they have, as it could vanish right before them.

My mind wanders back to Katniss, I remember here as the girl who enraged her escort by stabbing a mahogany table, who survived the games twice, who was the Mockingjay. She was strong, nobody could ever deny that. But, there was someone stronger, someone who to me is underestimated, the Mahogany lover herself, Effie Trinket. To me, she was the bravest out of us all, she had been brought up to love the games, to love everything that we were against. She manage to treat each tribute like her own child, only to watch them die. She'd sent friends into the arena, and still managed to keep a smile on her face. She didn't deserve to be tortured by the capitol. And after all that, she managed to rebel against everything and still remain standing strong. She was so unchanged once she'd recovered, the only detail that showed her torment was the look of fear that often lived within her eyes. Although I never admitted it with words, I was so glad that she was still alive.

I had thought of Effie almost too much since the rebellion, I remember witnessing the day they'd brought her back to us, she was so weak, her eyes never opened, but she listened. I was there when she recovered, that's when I saw the real Effie, inside and out. She wore no capitol clothes or make-up. Her hair, underneath all the dirt was blonde. Her body, within the medical gown was small. Her face, without the make-up, was beautiful. A truly remarkable woman.

I studied the insides of my house for a short moment. Filthy. But, it didn't bother me. Effie would be visiting today, but our meeting wasn't going to be held in my home. I had kept myself isolated in my house for so long, this would be the first time I'd left, apart from tending to my geese. Of course, she wasn't coming down specifically for me, no, she was visiting our once 'star-crossed' lovers.

I humuored myself slightly by imagining Effie running around their home just being Effie, tidying, chatting, hugging and squeezing. I had to admire her enthusiasm sometimes. But as she finally arrived I was proven wrong, completely wrong.

As I peered through my window, my eyes locked on her as she was unaware of my presence, she seemed different. I had expected her to be her usual chirpy and annoying self, but she still had the persona of the dying prisoner we recovered from the Capitol, the torture victim that I had to fight for….to keep her alive. The look of pain, fear and horror still remained deep in her eyes, the manner of which she walked had gone down to simple shyness and almost reluctance.

But one thing that struck me most was that she no longer possessed the Capitol fashion, she wore no bold or crazy outfit, no dress that had a ridiculous design, she looked…..she looked normal. He outfit was simple, still fashionable….but normal. She wore a simple skirt, a dazzling pink top with peach waistcoat, a pair of heels and her blonde hair was flowing down her back like a cape of curls. Her face was clean as well, she only wore a modest amount of discreet make-up on her lips, cheeks and around her eyes, she was clean of any ghost white face paint or bright colours. I was stunned, Either with shock or amazement, she just looked so different, some might even go as far as to use the word beauty to describe her.

As Katniss' door opened I could tell by the amount of time that Effie stood on the doorstep that I was not the only one who was shocked by Effie's change of appearance, Soon enough she entered.  
As cruel as it may sound I did not want to get caught in all the bubbling conversation, I prefer to be present during the awkward silences so I can be alone with my thoughts for a while. I decided to wait, wait until the catching up was done so I would only get caught in the minimal amount of conversation. I had dressed in nothing formal, my usual scruffy T-shirt and trousers, I never did like the hot summers, but the cold winters are just as discouraging. I was preparing to pour myself an alcoholic drink until I was disturbed by a hurried knock on my door, I opened it and my eyes fell onto Peeta, his face portraying a similar look of shock as my own did when I first laid eyes on Effie.

"Haymitch, Effie has arrived-"

"I know." I interrupted.

"Are you coming over?" He questioned in a hurried voice.

"Sure." I replied.

"H….Have you seen Effie." I nodded. By this he knew that I felt the same as him, he dropped the conversation as I followed him out of the door.  
Peeta entered his own home first, I waited a moment, preparing myself for the moment ahead, it was either to be filled with buzzing delight, chatting, hugs and laughs…..or the complete opposite. As I gently flung the door open all eyes fell on me.

"Hi." I mumbled. Effie rose from he seat, she placed her hands on my shoulders and half hugged me almost awkwardly.

"Nice to see you, Haymitch." As she said this to me she flashed me an endless and beaming smile, but, there was an element of it that made the whole thing seem an act. I guess I could say that for the first time since she was brought back from the capitol, I was worried about her.

"Thanks-" I began. "Nice…uh…nice to see you to." She ended our awkward hug and retuned to her previous seat, I sat on the same sofa, but not right next to her. Peeta and Katniss sat opposite us.  
As she always did, Effie sat in her straight and perfect posture, as for me, I was satisfied with a comfortable slouch.

I didn't really pay full attention to the conversation, I remained awake during bits that I could contribute to, but, I spent most of the time just thinking…..Thinking about the past, Mainly the rebellion. How it lasted for so long and since things had ended it was like nothing had ever happened, I found it incredibly hard to understand how everyone could just move on without even acknowledging the past, I know dwelling in the past can be unhealthy, but, acting like nothing had ever happened can be just as bad.

Then I began to think about the future, I had accepted a long time ago that it held nothing for me, with or without the games, I had guessed that my current life would forever remain the same, but the situation was different for others. I looked at Katniss, her stomach had only enlarged slightly but it was clear. I was in high spirits knowing that after everything she has been through that she will still be able to start her own life with the one she loves….something I was never able to accomplish.

Then, Effie came into my mind, I recalled my previous thoughts about her, I remained clueless about her experience during the rebellion, but to be able to kill the spirits of such an elated woman, it must have been something unimaginable. It was something I wish I knew, but, I was not going to just burst out with question, If I didn't find out, I would keep it that way.

I assumed others felt like this - no one had brought up Effie in the conversation much, I think I recall her talking about her current life in the capitol, how things are so much different there now, I didn't receive the details. No one mentioned, her clothes, make-up or the way she was acting, I'm sure the phrase 'There's an elephant in the room' would be appropriate.  
I tried to remain as unnoticed as I could, Until the conversation began to flow about me.

"What are you up to these days, Haymitch?" Effie questioned sweetly. I was prepared to give her one of my usual shrugs as an answer, but that would create more questions.

"Not much…..I raise geese to keep me busy."

"Oh, interesting. I never saw you as much of an animal lover." She replied.

"I'm not….not really. It just passes the time and stops me…." My words trailed off, I knew mentioning my drinking would kill the mood, even though everyone knew I drank, It didn't have to be the topic.

"Well….good luck with that." She beamed at me with her forced smile. I nodded and flashed a small grin in her direction.

The topic of conversation remained on the subject of what pregnancy was like for Katniss, I didn't pick up much of that either. Talking with people was never a talent of mine. Ignoring people was.

Eventually our meeting came to an end, Effie decided that she must leave to be able to make it back to the Capitol before it's unusually scheduled rush hour, Katniss needed rest and I was just plain board. Goodbyes were similar to our greetings, friendly and awkward hugs. I left eagerly, I did not drink while I was there, it was the first thing I did as I arrived home. I poured myself a large glass and slumped down onto the sofa. I took regular sips, treating the alcohol more like a life saver drink than an enjoyment one. I poured a second glass but left it unattended on the table. I gazed at my clocks, each one informing me that it was ten O'clock at night. Still relatively early.

"Haymitch?" Called a sweet voice from outside of the door. "Haymitch? Can you hear me." I was not quite sure who I was expecting to find behind the door, but, I was not expecting who I found. The open door revealed a very innocent looking Effie.

"Trinket? What are you doing back….here?" I questioned stoically until my last word.

"Ummm, I….I don't really know….I'm sorry, I should go."

"No…You can stay…..come in." I moved aside to give her entrance. As she passed me, she stood nervously in the centre of the room. "You can sit." She obeyed. I sat next to her.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"No….of course not."

"Haymitch, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here."

"No, it's fine-" I paused for a moment. "-Effie….Are you okay, I know that things have been hard, it's just that…you don't seem yourself." She remained silent for a little a while.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"What about the way you're dressing?"

"That's just simply….because…even though I live there, I do not wish to be a part of the capitol." Her voice broke slightly.

"You can ignore this question, but, Effie…during the rebellion, what happened to you…when you were in the Capitol…what did they do to you?" A few stray tears began to fall down her face, she brushed the first few away, but, she then let them fall. "I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"No….I can tell you. But, first I would like….to say thank you."

"Huh?"

"You fought to keep me alive, to make sure I was taken away from the Capitol, you….you saved my life." I was not sure how to respond for this, I'd never thought about those events in the way that she conveyed them. She then recalled my previous question. She removed her velvet waistcoat and let it drop to the floor.

"Lift up my top." She whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"My top, Lift up the back of my top." I was unsure at first, but the look of fear in her eyes was replaced by determination. I raised the back of the soft fabric, what I saw caused me to release my grip and gasp silently. Her back was covered in long cuts that had scabbed over. I could tell by looking at them that the source was a whip. I could not believe that they would whip women.

"They….they whipped you?" I stuttered. She nodded slightly. "Effie….I…..I don't know what to say-" Before I could even think about finishing she placed her head on my shoulder and began to cry, I wrapped my arms around her delicate body for comfort.  
"You're safe now-" I whispered. "You'll never be hurt like that again….I promise." A noise came from her, a whimpering noise that sounded like 'Thank you'. "Effie, not matter what you or anyone else my think, you are strong, incredibly strong, I think you're the strongest out of all us, to be able have had the job of an escort, to send people in the arena, to be tortured, to rebel against everything you were raised to love and to still keep your head held high-" I gently moved her head to make her look at me. "-You hear me, Trinket? You are the strongest person I know."

"You….you really think that?" I wiped the tears from her soft, pink cheeks.

"I know it. So don't you ever forget that, you hear me?" I said softly. Our faces moved closer together, only slightly.

"Thank you, Haymitch-" She whispered. "-Thank you so much." My reply was not made up of words, but of actions. It may have happened slowly, but it happened. I moved closer until our noses were touching, then I gently brushed my lips against hers until it became a true kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck as mine remained on her waist.

Our kissed depend slightly - almost to a feverish level, but, soon we broke apart due to our need to breathe. She looked at me with adoring eyes, eyes that no longer showed me fear, a facial expression that I knew was truly happy. My only words for her were:

"I love you."

**A/N: **Hope you liked that. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes:** Hey! Hey! Hey! Well! I would like to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter (And followed and added it to it's favourites)  
I was originally going to have this as just a one shot, but a really great review and polite request from the awesome "Ameliaxox" I have decided to continue this for a long as I can! (This chapter continues straight after the first one)  
I really hope you enjoy this! :D

**Things change (Haymitch and Effie)**  
**Chapter two.**

My only words for her were: "I love you." I could she her blinking back tears, but the smile her lips were sealed in informed me that happiness was their cause.

"I love you too." She whispered with confidence.

I pressed my lips to hers again and we were engulfed by the pleasure from the passionate and slightly feverish kiss that we shared.

I trailed my hands up down her sides and grazed the sides of her breasts slightly as she tugged at my hair harmlessly.

Every part of me wanted to take her there and then, but this woman had suffered, and the tension in her body made it all too clear that she was nervous. I made a promise to myself that thing would only go further if she was the first one to take the next step forward.

I broke away for a moment just so I could let my eyes feast on every inch of this woman's extreme beauty. Why she spent all those years hiding under bizarre clothing and ghostly-white make up, I'll never know.

"What?" She questioned nervously as she became aware of my locked gaze.

"Nothing-" I smiled. "-You're just so beautiful." As the words swirled out of my mouth her cheeks were painted a bright shade of pink. "Now you look adorable." I commented cheerfully.

She giggled as a reaction. I gently cupped her face and marvelled at the feel of her soft skin underneath my finger tips.

"No matter what you think, you will always be perfect, no matter what has or will happen, you'll always be my Effie Trinket." She leaned forward towards my and allowed the sweet flavour from her sweet lips to spread across my own.

The kiss she gifted to me was quick, I could still she the look in her eyes that remained from her torturing past. I pulled her into a loving embrace and we lay on the sofa entwined in each others arms.

"Thank you for listening to me, Haymitch." She whispered.

"Any time you want me to listen, Sweetheart, I'm here. I have been through some bad stuff in my time, and I can help you get through them as much as I can." I replied.

"You're not going to tell me to drink are you?" She joked. I chuckled.

"Of course not, Sweetheart, you wouldn't turn to drink, you're not as weak as I am."

"Don't say things like that, I know you, ad you're not weak, your experience of the games has been so much worse than mine."

"But I've been used to that for so many years and-" At the moment Effie twisted to allow our noses to touch. I met her deep, sea blue eyes and suddenly every negative feeling that could have existed within my was instantly eradicated. "Why are you so beautiful…." I questioned, a slight hint of stupidity in my voice.

"Why are you so charming."

"Not handsome?" I joked.

"Your charm is only one of the things I adore about you."

"You have no idea how long the list of thing I love about you is."  
"

Why don't I give you something else to add to that list." She said seductively. Our lips pressed together and our kissed became deep and feverish. The intensity of our romance created a mutual orgasmic sensation between us.

I stepped down to allow her to take control and feel a sense of power. She fumbled with the task of removing my T-shirt but she soon was successful.

I was convinced that she was shocked but the muscles that live on my chest as she slowed the kiss dramatically for a while until she had become accustomed to the situation. I began to move my hands to the edge of her waste-coat when a knock on my door made our lives stand still.

She sat up. I move over to the door - still shirtless and found a tired looking Peeta. Although Peeta had been one of many that had seen me in far worse situations than being shirtless, I felt embarrassed when I saw him.

"Ummm, Hey, Haymitch, we didn't see Effie leave the village, do you know where she is?" He questioned. If he knew Effie was with me, he would more than likely make assumptions, whether they were true or not, I was not keen on the idea of this circulating, at least not yet.

"Ummm-" I hesitated. Effie appeared next to me, Peeta's eyes widened slightly.

"I popped in to say a final goodbye to Haymitch after I left-" She explained - very convincingly. "-We got talking for a while and I missed the train, he offered to let me stay the night." Peeta gave us a slight nod, but his eyes were still full of question.

"I spilled my drink." I rushed.

"Oh, Okay then…Maybe I'll see you in the morning." He rushed of. When he had disappeared into the night I looked at Effie and we simultaneously burst out into hysteric and relived laughter. I shut the door - still laughing.

"Nice cover story sweetheart."

"You weren't so bad yourself." She brought her hands around my neck, I rested mine on her thin hips.

"There's just one problem." I said - trying to sound serious.

"What's that?" Her voice telling me that she didn't quite believe my act.

"Well, because of our little story you're obviously going to have to stay the night and I'm sure you'll agree the neither of us want to sleep on that sofa…" I trailed of slightly, allowing her to make assumptions.

"So….." She giggled.

"You're going to have to share me bed." I smirked.

"Oh my!" She squealed, acting as if she was shocked. I took her politely by the hand.

"This way, Sweetheart." I said emotionless - like a butler.

"Such a gentleman." She smiled.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy our services." I said seductively as I kissed her deeply. I laid her gently onto the soft bed covers, the fear that once lived in her eyes had been terminated. I slid of her waste-coat and T-shirt.

I felt the scars across her back - to me, hey were marks of strength. I removed her bra and planted soft kisses along her torso and enjoyed her moans of pleasure.

She fumbled with my belt and slid of my trousers - leaving me in nothing but my underwear. I slid of her remaining items of clothing as she did the same to me.

She was so tiny, so delicate and so extremely beautiful. Our eyes met as our bodies became one. We kissed as the pace increased an we rode our the orgasmic sensation and released it.

I lay next to her - panting and beaming. "Effie Trinket, I love you!"

**Authors notes:** There's another chapter, only a short one but I will defiantly be writing more, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors notes:** Hey everyone! After I posted the last chapter I was so please to receive emails telling me that the follows and favourites had shot up! I can't thank you enough! I really hope you enjoy chapter three! :D

**Things change (Haymitch and Effie)**  
**Chapter three**

Rays of prefect sunlight were projected and spiralled through the clear windows spreading it's warmth across our naked bodies. Effie was curled up within my strong arms. My eyes fluttered open but the pupils soon hid behind their eyelid covers because of the blinding sun. I bowed my head to avoid blindness.

I thought gently about the beautiful woman lying in my arms, with her sleeping next to me, this was the first time since the games that I hadn't experience any nightmares. I ran my fingers across the pink scars that lived on the skin of her back.

I couldn't help but feel extreme anger towards the scum bags that did this to her, she didn't deserve this, she never asked for this. I knew I would protect her. She slowly turned from underneath the bed sheets and look at me with her flawless face that was enhanced so beautify by her sapphire eyes.

"Morning, Sweetheart." I said, with a smile so truthful that my cheeks began to hurt.

"Good morning."

"You sleep okay?" I questioned as she slid her hand underneath my pillow. A kiss gave me her answer. She pulled away with her hand sharply, revelling red liquid dripping onto the bed. She flashed me a questioning look. I slipped out the knife from underneath my pillow.

"Sorry, sweetheart, it's the knife I sleep with….because of my nightmares." Effie's face dropped to sadness and sympathy, as if not being able to bare what the games have done to me.

"You didn't have any tonight?"

"No….since you've been with me, I've had the first peaceful nights sleep since before my games." Her eyes became slightly teary. I planted a soft kiss upon her forehead. I stretched to the bedside table and pulled out some spare bandages. I kept eye contact as I wrapped the soft material around the slice that ran down her hand.

"What are they about, Haymitch, your nightmares?" She questioned nervously. I sighed.

"That, Sweetheart, is a story for another time." She nodded slightly as I finished my treatment. "That better, Princess?" I smiled.

"Very….thank you." I pushed some of her silky blonde curls from her cherry cheeks.

"You're so beautiful I said." As we engaged in a passionate kiss I became aware and pleasantly surprised at how our romance had continued, I was dreading that she may sneak out within the early hours of the morning, but to my greatest delight, she stayed, and hopefully we could begin some kind of relationship.

After our kiss had reached it's deepest level I planted kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Soon she pulled me back up for a deep kiss. He stopped for breath and she looked deep into my eyes, sending romantic chills through my body.

"Never leave me, Haymitch." She breathed - almost demanding.

"Never." I replied. He cuddled together again, and drifted off simply enjoying each other's company.

***!***

We had eventually dressed after our long and loving embrace. I knew that Katniss and Peeta had some kind of Doctor appointment, I didn't really know anything about that, so it was just me and Effie. She stood at the window of my bedroom, fixing her eyes and the newer district 12.

"You okay, Sweetheart?" I questioned as I gave her and embrace from behind.

"Have you always felt this way, Haymitch?"

"What do you mean?" I looked at her reflection, creating fake eye contact.

"About me….through all those other games, have you always felt this way about me?" She asked me nervously. I sighed slightly.

"You know, sweetheart, I really think I have, but, the games were just too big a distraction, I had always felt something, but, I never really realised it until all of this was over….when I thought it was too late."

"You never said anything?"

"Honestly, Sweetheart, I was convinced you'd turn me down, and I am….I was scared of loving another after what happened to me after my games." As well as sadness, her expression was seeking an explanation. "After the stunt I pulled with the force-field in the arena, I made the Capitol look foolish-" In a split second my games played out all too fluently in my mind, I saw the vast arena, tributes falling dead in so many different ways, I saw Maysilee, once my alley then dying in my arms.

I experienced once again the axe the had risen from the dead abyss and had become the reason I survived. The suffering of my loved ones was occurring and ending in a flash, but the emotion lingered painfully. "-So, not too long after being crowned Victor, my mother, younger brother and girlfriend were…taken from me…." I breathed heavily.

Effie expressed server shock and pain, I had always thought she had a slight idea of my experiences. She turned to face me.

"Oh, Haymitch…..I had no idea…I'm….so sorry."

"You don't have to feel sorry, Sweetheart, I can't pretend that what happened didn't break me, but, I think I may have found something that repairs me." I gazed at her, as she finally realised it was her I was talking about.

"I really mean that much to you?"

"You always have."

"Even through every disagreement and argument."

"Through everyone."

"Haymitch, during our games, I was like you, I always felt something for you, but, I knew it all to well, but I thought you hated me so I hid it as best as I could, I didn't think that I could take rejection."

"Well, I guess now is our best chance to start what we never had a chance to before."

"I'd love that." We embraced tightly and lovingly.

"Live with me?" I whispered. There was a pause, and I hoped that she was considering it, I have wanted to be with this woman for so long, and seeing her in so much pain during the rebellion was more than enough to make me realise me feelings.

"I will." She finally replied. "I'm sure I can get my stuff delivered without question."

"Then it's just like one big, everlasting sleepover." I said childishly.

"Fancy and early night?" She said flirtatiously.

"More than anything." We slipped under the covers and experienced an  
experience of love and greatness that was almost unimaginable.

I awoke with a cry of terror and I sat bolt upright. My body was in a sweat and my head was spinning - making my vision quite blurry. The knife I thought I would never hold again was being strangled by my grip of terror that was inhabited by pulsing veins.

My breathing was heavy and gruff and my ears were sending sharp and aggravating ringing sounds throughout my head. My only light source was moonlight - which gave me a limited ability to see - increasing the fear.

Then, throughout all of the pain and fake illness, I heard Effie sit up. She could me heated body with her hands that had turned chilly throughout the night. He touched soothed me slightly, but I was still paralysed in a state of fear.

"Haymitch?" She spoke softly. She slipped the knife out of my hand and rest her head on y bare shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it."

"They came back, Eff, the nightmares….they…..they came back….!"

"What happened?" Each and every second of the experienced flashed within me, make the fear grown and swirl within my eyes.

"I was…back in the games….my games, things were flashing between colour and monochrome. Tributes were dropping from all around me, the career pack were stalking me and I was bleeding heavily, making each step antagonising….I could actually feel the pain from the nightmare…." I swallowed hard. "Then, I the axe propelled towards the finally tribute….it hit you instead….then….I was back in the medical unit, where you almost died during the rebellion, but…..I lost you…..I killed you…I couldn't bare it."

"Shhh." She soothed. "I'm here, I'll always be here."

"I don't want to hurt you." I said pathetically - not thinking logically due to the horror.

"You won't, you'll never hurt me, Haymitch." we lay back down together and I shook within her arms.

"I can't loose you, Eff, When you almost died in Thirteen, it was all too much, I couldn't bare to loose you…I've lost too many, I can't loose you." I breathed out quickly.

"I'll always be here, Haymitch, it was all a dream, all of it, it's all over. I love you."

**Authors notes:** There's another chapter! I really, really, really hope you enjoyed it! If you did, hopefully you'll be glad to hear there's more coming! Thank you so much for reading! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors notes:** Sorry this has taken longer, I have been a little stupid because I've been posting random Hayffie one-shots ("The last night" and "Haymitch and Effie join us, looking pleased about something")

I really hope you enjoy this chapter. :D

**Things change (Haymitch and Effie)**  
**Chapter four.**

I stirred awake feeling weaker than ever. I was never keen on sleeping when it was dark, but lately I've wanted to feel more human. Last night I had given into the fright and terror that radiated away from my nightmares.

It was the early hours of the morning and every time I thought about sleep the sensation of fear followed. I kissed Effie's cheek before unhurriedly slipping from underneath of the bed covers. I cautiously made my way to the bathroom and commanded the hot water to fall gracefully from the shower head.

I stepped into the path of the water and allowed the comforting warmth to soak my face and trickle down my body. But even the most soothing temperature could not completely block out the haunting nightmare images.

I continuously viewed images of my games, tributes falling and black and white images of Effie dying either slowly in district thirteen or replacing the tribute I killed with the force field. A shiver than through which soon transferred to my entire body tensing up. My eyes squeezed shut and I gritted my teeth.

"Just go!" I grunted. "Go!" I let out some heavy breaths, I had been tortured by nightmare before, but never before had they effected me in this way. I craved for the taste of alcohol and the tension and stress ran through my body and tortured every limb. I smoothed my hands over my face and rubbed my eyes.

An extra touch startled me briefly but after spinning around the radiant face of Effie calmed me immediately. No words were spoken. No words were needed.

I kissed her softly and we twirled around in the shower. I ran my hands up and down the sides of her delicate body and she broke the kiss to snuggle into my body as we allowed the water to pour over us. I knew that she contained the knowledge of the cause of my nightmares.

"You'll never hurt me, Haymitch." She whispered.

Effie's belongings were delivered later that day. And hopefully, we prevented any rumours from spreading. She had single-handedly made the decision to visit Katniss and Peeta and inform them of the events that had taken places over the past few days.

I drank while she was away, not a lot, one, maybe two, but I still disappointed myself by giving into the pain of drinking. I wanted to stop, but it was the visions of the games mixed with Effie. I began to think ore about Effie, she had been face with such an traumatic experience, she had gone from loving the Capitol to being whipped.

Those scars were deep. They would never fade, a permanent reminder of the ones who betrayed her. And now, out of all people, she had me for comfort, friendship, protection….why me? Could I give her all of that? I doubt it, I was still suffering from nightmares that were introduced to me some twenty-six or twenty-seven years ago.

And if she was suffering from that experience, what could I offer her. She deserved so much more than me, she deserved so much better. After everything she deserved to be with a stable and collected man, not some drunk victor that doesn't often know his hands from his feet most of the time.

"Well, they know, I don't know what the biggest emotion was-" I gave her a questioning. "-Shock or happiness." She laughed. She soon spotted the petite half-empty glass of whiskey on the table.

But she didn't scowl, she just portrayed a look on sympathy and understanding. I was sat on the kitchen floor, she sat next to me and brushed a strand of my hair from me face.

"I'm sorry." I murmured.

"There's no need to apologise, Haymitch."

"But you deserve so much more." I said almost desperately.

"I don't want to hear you say that."

"Why me, Effs? Why me?"

"Honestly, I don't know why, but I know that I've made the right choice."

"You deserved someone that can offer you all you deserve, but you've ended up with me."

"It's a lie!…..Haymitch, please, believe me when I say I don't want anything else but you!." The was a brief silence. "Ever since we started working together I always thought that I hated you, that you were the most annoying and infuriating person I knew….I couldn't have been more wrong. I never said anything to you because I was confident that you despised me and I would just fall…but now I know that I'll fall into your arms…..Haymitch, I love you."

"Effie…I'm so sorry…"

"You thought all of this, all that we shared, wasn't real?" she asked nervously.

"Of course not….I just wanted you to have the best."

"There's no such thing as the best."

"Are you happy?" She smiled before she answered and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Happier than I could ever be, Haymitch."

"I could live a million lifetimes and never deserve someone as perfect as you." I smirked.

"I am very far from perfection."

"Now, you're the one who is lying." She gave a slight laugh. "You are so beautiful." I kissed her deeply.

"I never would have turned you down, Sweetheart."

"I'm with you now, that's all that matters to me." I no longer needed the drink.

"How did Katniss and Peeta react to our news?" I chuckled.

"Their jaws dropped, it was a funny sight, it took quite a bit of explaining and empathy to finally get them accustom to the idea." She laughed.

"Well, I hope they get used to it."

"I never want this to end." She blushed.

"Neither do I, Sweetheart."

_Effie wandered through a section of barren land that was once the Capitol, smoke rose from mass destruction - causing the sky to turn jet black. She was tackled by creatures, the body of peacekeepers but the faces of mutts and the sensation of tracker jacker venom was shot through her. _

_She feel onto hard rock and her head began to bleed as her vision span and made her feel sick. She tried calling out, but her voice was replaced by a crackling noise and a choking sensation. The world spun into flames and transformed - much like the design of Cinna's dresses. _

_She was stripped to almost nothing, her hair, face and body covered with dirt and her back bleeding out as the whip continuously struck her._

_And then things went black._

Effie awoke with a terrifying shriek - tears streaming from her sore eyes and down her soft, pink cheeks. I sat up immediately.

"Sweetheart?" I ran a hand down her shoulder and was distressed by her shivers. "Shhh, talk to me, Sweetheart." Her heavy breathing began to sooth from my touch. This experience was totally different from this end, but all too the same.

"It….was like the destruction….of the Capitol and betrayal, then..…then the whipping, I felt tracker jacker venom, cuts, whips….it was all so real…" She breathed. I secured her in a soft embrace.

"Shhh, I know, Sweetheart. It's all over now. Shhh." She buried her face into my shoulder and cried.

"We can get through this, me and you. Together." I kissed her forehead lightly. "It's horrible, I know, but you are so strong, so much stronger than anyone I know, and I'll do anything I can to minimise your suffering."

Her crying slowed dramatically, her shuddering stopped and I gifted her with soothing strokes through her hair. "I love you." I said.

**Authors notes:** There we go! Another chapter! I really hope you enjoyed it, I'll try and update all of my fanfictions as much as I can! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors notes:** Yo! Yo! How is everybody? Fantastic I hope! Well, I'm so happy to see the favourites follows and reviews have shot up for this fanfiction and the others I mentioned in the last chapter. I love writing so much and you guys giving me all this positive feedback means so, so, so much to me and I can't thank you enough.  
I really hope you enjoy this. (This MIGHT be the final chapter, it might not be, I'm not sure how far I can take this, but, if you have ANY IDEAS please, please let me know, I'm always open to suggestions and it's amazing to interact with you all!)

**Things change (Haymitch and Effie)**  
**Chapter five.**

_Within her dreams, Effie remained terrified - not daring to open her eyes - fearing what she might see. She stood in a ruined victors village, buildings in a state of decay. Smoke flying away from gravity and blackening the sky._

_"Haymitch?!" She cried out, tears streaming down her rough cheeks. "Haymitch?!" She could hear JabberJays sending out ripples of Haymitch cries of terror - making her tears more frequent and her ears began to ring. _

_Then she heard Katniss and Peeta, the cries from the games. Everyone that she cared about and had seen hurt was now crying in pain. A haunting sound she could not escape._  
_She bolted away from the village, the JabberJays following close behind - still tormenting her. _

_The rest of the district was in a similar condition, like it had never been rebuilt after the war. There were no citizens, only peacekeepers that accompanied the JabberJays. _

_She found her way into the woods, the bodies from the war dug up and now lifeless across the dying weeds and plants. _

_But eventually she tripped and peacekeeper surrounded her. Screams became louder, she clenched her ears with her hands but it only enhanced the sound. _

_A white for transformed just inches away from her - symbolising the exit from this nightmare, she clawed her way to it, but she made contact more JabberJays attacked her and the whipping down her back began. _

_She began to cream herself, cries that begged for the escape that was now so far away from her reach._

_She remained imprisoned in her night terror._

***!***

My mind did not allow me to sleep that night. I was almost grateful for that. Effie slept (If it could be called sleep) But she shivered and shook feverishly in my arms. She let out the odd miniature cry from her lips. I broke me to witness her experiencing these terrors of the night.

I knew if I woke her, her screams would have increased. It was incredibly hard for me to comprehend what hunting images she was living in the nightmare. I tightened by grip around her which calmed and soothed her ever so slightly and placed a kiss on her neck.

He had both come so far, yet our fall had been just as deep. We remained in abyss, the daytime hours would seem almost normal, but as the evening crept up on us, our minds would swim with fear, as we predicted night terrors. That's when the abyss becomes darker, and they, eventually, our vision is stolen from us and so is our ability to think. All we keep is our fear and unhealthy panic.

The wind began to send out high-pitched howls the caused Effie jolt awake. Her eyes were remotely hidden by a veil of eyelashes, but there were still teary. She cried into my shoulder. I couldn't bare this, Effie did nothing wrong, she did absolutely nothing to deserve a life like this.

She continued to shake, and my embrace could only do so much. We were always told an experience like this would always make you stronger, but only if you could get over it, when you are stuck in the centre of the terror, it weakens and withers you, like a plant suffering from it's own kind of starvation.

A young tribute unable to drink. Your past grabbing you by the throat and strangling you as it drags you down to some kind of flaming underworld. I placed a tiny kiss on her forehead, causing her to look up at me. Her eyes were teary but they were still a beautiful deep sapphire blue.

She pulled my face down and pushed our lips together for a meaningful kiss and our bodies melted together into one. But I pulled away.

"Are you okay, Princess?" I asked shyly.

"I'm not sure…."

"What did you see?" After the question left my lips, she hesitated a moment. I kissed her cheek softly.

"Take you're time, but it'll make you feel better when you've spoken about it."

"The district was…in ruins, all of it, even the victors village-" Her voice began to crack. "JabberJays were everywhere, I heard Katniss and Peeta, but, most of all I heard you, you were screaming out in pain. I called out to you, but there was nothing." She takes a sharp breath. "I ran towards the woods, screaming JabberJays and peacekeepers stalking me, there were bodies all of the lifeless woods and as I tripped, all the screams became louder and more and more fierce. I couldn't take it. An exit presented itself but more JabberJays pushed me back, and the whipping began again, I could feel the pain down my back an my ears rang. I was stuck there…It all seemed so real, all of it."

"I know, Sweetheart, I know what it's like."

"I felt all of it, the whipping, the shrilling screams…all of it."

"Shhh, it was all fake, Sweetheart, none of it was real."

"I don't think I can do this…" She wept helplessly.

"You can, Sweetheart, you can get through this." I ran my fingers through her soft blonde curls. "Stay strong, I know you can do this, you've been through so much, and this is where it all ends."

"How could I have been so blind? To let the torture of this world just wash over my head and never realise what people were going through."

"You can't blame yourself for any of that, so many other people were blinded by the Capitol, it could have happened to anyone, most people in fact." She gave me a questioning look. "And once you have been blinded like that, unfortunately, it takes something drastic to pull that veil from over your eyes."

"You don't think any less of me?"

"Of course not, Sweetheart, I could never think less of you for something that wasn't your fault."

"I'm sorry, I must sound so desperate for attention and your affection." I chuckled.

"The more you crave, the more I can give." I said stupidly and smiled.

"Then why don't you give some?" She said flirtatiously. I beamed at her.

"I think I will." I leaned in and kissed her deeply and continued to stroke her hair. She smoothed her hand up and down my chest - enjoying the feeling of the muscles located there. I slid my hand away from her hair and felt her soft skin and travelled my hand up and down her curves.

She swiftly made one movement and she straddled my hips - leaning down to place kisses down my bare chest. Both naked now, I rolled her onto her back, but as she looked up at me she let out a wailing shriek. I lay by her side and gently gripped her shoulders.

"Effie?" I panicked. "What's wrong?" She gazed at me - teary eyes and heavy breathing.

"Y…you…I don't know….I saw…I saw… I don't know, but, it was… from…my nightmares." I embraced her protectively.

"Shhh." I soothed. "Close your eyes, rest." I placed one last kiss on her forehead. Then I whispered to her: "I'm here, nothing can hurt you now."

**Authors notes:** I really hope you enjoyed that, so sorry that was only short, but like I said, I don't have that many idea on how I'm going to continue so please tell me any ideas you have for this either in a review or in a message.  
Thank you so much for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors notes:** And I'm back! Thank you all so much or the reviews, I have forgotten who I have thanked in a message so if I haven't then I thank you now.

A BIG thank you to my cousin (lepotterhead) For helping get the idea for this chapter so the fic can be longer.

I really hope you enjoy this.

**Things change (Haymitch and Effie)**

**Chapter five.**

I kept my arms enclosed around Effie loving after she awoke during the night - allowing her to embrace a feeling of comfort and protection. Her shivering and trembling had soothed only slightly, though.

_I just want her to be safe._ I thought to myself. _That's all I want._

She turned around to face me - making me feel slightly worse as was obviously conscious while trembling from the effects of the haunting nightmares.

"Haymitch, I'm so sorry." She whimpered. I pushed a stray curls from her face, giving me better access to her beautiful eyes.

"You have nothing to apologise for." I assured her.

"But all of this, my nightmares, they're getting in the way of what we have." I kissed her softly on the forehead and smiled warmly down at her.

"Nothing can get in the way of this." I stated. "I won't let it."

"Sometimes, you can actually be quite an enigmatic person."

"More like unintelligent." I laughed. So did she.

"Hardly."

"Or maybe just drunk." She gave me a slightly stern look. I smirked t her.

"Sowwy." I said in a childish voice. She tapped me on the nose playfully. "I wish I could have done this sooner."

"Done what?" She questioned.

"Been in bed with the most beautiful women I've ever laid eyes on." I admitted. She blushed furiously.

As I ran my hand along her curves I spotted something surprising, and I was totally shocked because I had never noticed this before. I couldn't believe that I'd missed it. "My, My, Trinket, what's this?" I laughed. She blushed again. It was a tattoo of a perfect red rose that lay across her hip bone. She blushed further.

"I got that in the Capitol-" she began, gazing down at the ink. "-A few years after I started working with you." I met her gaze, she hadn't quite told me everything.

"Annnd…..?"

"Not too long after….I fell in love with you." My lips curled up into an uncontrollable smile.

"Awww, How sweet." I said in an obvious tone. I tickled circles around the ink with my index and middle finger. "Why a rose?" I questioned eagerly.

"It reminded me of you…"

"How come?"

"You are….perfect, like the petals of the rose, but rough….in a good way, like it's thorns." I felt warm. This woman was just…..wow. I placed a kiss on the tattoo. Something that now meant so much to me.

"I like it."

"Good." She smiled. We gazed at each other for a moment. Then an idea came to me. I kissed her quickly.

"I'll show you some real roses, Sweetheart." She questioned me with her eyes. "You. Me. Meadow. Now." I laughed. We jumped out of bed and began to dress. It had started to get warmer throughout the past few days.

Summer was arriving. Effie dressed in a…..normal outfit. Just normal really. We wrapped are arms around each others bodies was we walked away from the victor's village. Flowers were blooming all around us. And animal noises filled the air.

The one time when twelve looked relatively pretty. The streets would not be considered crowded, but they were for this district, a few children played in the always deserted streets. I'm sure they felt safer now.

"Quiet." Effie commented. I looked down at her, still slightly shocked to she her without make-up, wigs or ridiculous clothing. I loved her even more this way.

"This is busy for twelve."

"Really?"

"Yep, no one really came out, especially kids."

"How come." I shrugged slightly.

"I guess fear got the better of them, maybe they felt like the reaping was always around them." She stayed silent. "Don't worry, Effs. Things are better now." I smiled, she returned it.

The fence leading to the meadow had pretty much been removed now, it was rare to find the intimidating metal wire like before. The large patch of mud remained. Effie gazed at it. Did she know.

"I'm slightly afraid to ask…." She trailed off.

"When we were attack by the Capitol during the quarter quell…..the bodies from twelve were buried here." I admitted.

"Oh…."

"It's never a nice thing to discuss, don't worry yourself." I assured. She nodded in response. I lead her further and further into the meadow, until the district was completely out of sight, the woods were not as overgrown as before, making them easier to travel through.

We reached the top of a hill the was secluded by willow tress, and under that willow was a bed of red roses.

"A little slice of perfection." I said - mocking a Capitol accent, making Effie tut at me and giggle. We sat on a bare patch of deep green grass, are fingers entwined with each other. "This can be our spot now, Effs." I said.

"I'd like that." I kissed her deeply, out tongues meeting each other for a slow dance. Our hands still joined.

"You complete me, you know that? I've never felt so…" I trailed off to meet her lips for another open and deep kiss. We lay across the grass together, still kissing. She took the lead in this tryst, as she fiddled with my belt and I smiled into the kiss we continuously shared. As my belt buckles were freed from each other, my trousers were slid down my legs.

She smiled as well now. As I pulled down her skirt I placed kisses along her tattoo then up her neck, along her jaw line and back to her soft, plush, pink lips. When all that needed to be removed was I position myself over her and entered her body slowly.

A gasp escaped both of our lips as we both became one. The pace began slow, but as kisses became more feverish and climaxes increased, so did the pass. The orgasmic sensation was incredible as we rode out our highs. I collapsed next to her as we dressed yet again.

"I love you so much!" I panted.

"I love you."

"This is now my favourite place in the district." I said with a cocky grin.

"Mine too."

"Seems like now, I don't need anything else, now when you're with me." A tear of happiness raced down her cheek and clashed with the blush that smothered her face. We both sat up as she cuddled into my shoulder. "I want to spend the rest of my life like this." I admitted with confidence and affection.

"Haymitch Abernathy, are you saying what I think you are."

"Probably." I laughed. "Stay with me, Effie? Be with me forever? Be my wife?" I asked in a soppy voice.

"Always." She replied. I kissed her again. I had never felt this kind of happiness and affection before. Never has a feeling of love this strong taken over me. I never wanted it to leave. I would grasp it firmly, do what ever I could to protect it. Never let it go.

"What happened to that man I first met, the mentor with no interest."

"He met the perfect woman." I kissed her cheek. "You don't miss him do you?" I joked.

"Manners." She joked back. "It's so beautiful here."

"You make it that way, Sweetheart."

"You're full of compliments today, aren't you?"

"Don't say you don't love it." I chuckled.

"I won't." She smiled back. At that moment, an elegant, golden-orange butterfly swooped past us. Effie let out an almost silent sound. Like a moan.

"What's up?"

"I just remember…." She swallowed hard and her words trailed off.

"Remember what."

"I remembered when I witness you becoming a victor when I was young, I remember seeing a butterfly just like that fly past your face." I smoothed away a few stray tears.

"What's the matter?" I asked again.

"Remember the outfit I wore at the last reaping, the butterfly one."

"Uh-hu."

"Well, that's why I wore it."

"I don't understand."

"I wanted an outfit made out of those butterflies. Hopefully to wish you luck….and to protect you…."

"Oh, Effs." We kissed again. "That means a lot, Effie." We gazed at each other for a while - kissing every so often, simply enjoying each others company. But then we heard a buzzing. "What the-" I heard some kind of sound, like a crack or a stab.

Effie's face portrayed pain and suffering. I looked behind her, I had no idea why they were there, but they were. Tracker Jackers.

"Oh, Shit!" I exclaimed. I kicked away the buzzing bastard with my foot. Killing it. Effie held back her moans of agony but her head span and her eyes closed in pain. I scooped her up in my arms and made my way back to the village as fast as I could.

She weighed almost nothing - making it easier to travel. I knocked on Katniss' door with my foot. Shock washed over her as she saw us.

"Tracker Jacker venom." I panted.

"Peeta!" She called. "You need to find my mother!" Peeta hardly acknowledge us, but her did, but her obeyed Katniss. They laid Effie down on a table and soon Katniss' mother joined us. Prepared.

"What's happened?"

"Tracker Jackers." I explained. "They were in the woods for some reason."

"How many times has she been stung?"

"Ummm, once, maybe twice." She looked over to me and Peeta.

"You two wait out there, Katniss can help me."

"But-" I tried to argue, but she stopped me."

"I'll take care of it." I obeyed. So did Peeta. She both slouched on the sofa and I threw my head into my hands.

"She'll be fine, Haymitch." He tried reassure me. I nodded slightly.

I had nothing to do but wait. Each minute seeming longer and more and more painful.

**Authors notes:** I really hope you enjoyed that. The next chapter should be up soon! :D


End file.
